Reversal
by SweetSugarStand
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. Bakugo Katsuki was going to graduate as top student at U.A. and become the No.1 Hero. He was going to surpass even that of All Might! Uraraka Ochako was aiming to graduate from U.A. and become a pro hero, make lots of money and give her parents an easy life. No where, in either of their plans, were they supposed to switch bodies! Kacchaco. Body Swap.
1. Awakening

So, I know I'm currently working on two other fics right now, but my love for Kacchaco is so strong that I just _had_ to start writing this idea. The will actually be my first time writing and posting a fic that is not Naruto based. It's a pretty big step for me! I hope you My Hero fans out there enjoy this and have as much fun reading as I do writing this! I apologize if things seem a little confusing as first as I get into the roll of body swapping Bakugo and Uraraka! This is my first time writing as them and I just hope I do these two justice!

As always, I love to hear my readers thoughts and critiques for improvement! I'll be keeping the rating of this at T, thanks to some adult themes and Bakugo's dirty mouth. Without further ado, here is chapter 1 of my very first My Hero fic. Do enjoy!

~SweetSugarStand

* * *

 **Kaachako - Reversal**

 **Chapter 1 - Awakening**

 _Shit!_

Aizawa Shouta sprinted through the dense forest miles from U.A. High School in search of his two missing students. It wasn't supposed to go this way, but since when did anything seem to go as planned lately? He had taken the class on a routine training drill in the woods no more than twenty miles away from the school to work on some simulated find and rescue drills when, lo and behold, two unidentified villains decided to crash their training exercises.

At first glance, Aizawa didn't recognize their identities so he was unable to determine if they had any affiliation with the League of Villains. Their unclear motives would be revealed during further questioning by the police. Whatever their masterplan had been, it was foiled now, but not before they managed to separate Uraraka Ochako and Bakugo Katsuki from the rest of the group.

When they didn't return by the time Aizawa captured the villains, the exhausted first year teacher began to worry. The forest was too silent. For once, he actually hoped to hear the sound of Bakugo screaming profanities in the distance. He could only hope that the lack of explosions meant that his students hadn't encountered any further trouble. He turned the evildoers over to the police when they arrived and instructed his students to wait on stand-by until he returned with further instructions.

An unnatural flash of pink caught Aizawa's bloodshot eyes. He skidded to a halt, back tracking a couple steps and directed his line of sight upwards. There, tangled in the tree branches he found Uraraka's unconscious form. He carefully climbed the tree to her location and gently maneuvered her back to safety. Thank goodness he found one of them. Her condition didn't look grave. She suffered some minor injuries and perhaps a knock to the head, which would explain her unconsciousness, but nothing life threatening.

Now for Bakugo… Aizawa slung Uraraka over one shoulder and resumed his search for the explosive teen. Considering they had been thrown by the same force, it was safe to assume Bakugo couldn't have been cast too far away.

He found Bakugo in a similar condition to the young gravity manipulator except that he had broken clean through the branches and landed in a heap on top of a thorny bush. "Great…they're both out cold," Aizawa muttered after leaning down and giving Bakugo a firm shake. Grunting, he hoisted the boy over his other shoulder and began marching his way back to the rest of his class, grumbing, "I'm getting way too old for this shit."

—

Yellow-green curtains filtered the bright morning light through the bedroom that Bakugo Katsuki currently slumbered in, stirring him from his rest. Groggily, the boy peeled his eyes open and observed his surroundings though bleary eyes. _Where the fuck am I…?_ Bakugo wondered, blinking to clear his vision. The last he remembered, he was being blasted through the trees. He landed, none too gently. Uraraka - he remembered calling to see if she was nearby…. _Then what?_ Pain struck through his temples as he tried to recall last night's events.

Unable to piece together what happened next, Bakugo could only assume he was back in his room at U.A. _Shit. How fucking pathetic. I couldn't possibly have passed out from some lame ass fucking attack as that!_ Rage pooled in his belly at his weakness. Something else must have happened, something he couldn't remember. Something intense!

Grabbing his sheets, Bakugo went to throw the green comforter off and froze. Wait. _Green?!_ His sheets were gray. Bakugo whipped his head to the side, his eyes open wide as he realized something was wrong. This wasn't his room. He didn't own a stupid cactus plant that was sitting on the corner of 'his' desk or an oscillating floor fan (he kept his smaller portable fan on his desk)! A stupid map of the constellations hung beside the bed in place of his death metal posters. None of this, not a single piece of it was his!

Bakugo launched himself out of bed, adrenaline pumping through his veins, and nearly sent himself hurtling towards the floor as his ankle caught in the folds of the blankets. He caught himself before his face hit the floor and froze. His hands…were so small and smooth. Something tickled his nose, making him twitch. He fought the urge to sneeze and grabbed the strands of brown hair hanging from his scalp as he moved to sit back on his knees.

 _What…?_

Bakugo's hands shook as he slowly turned his palms up and saw that tiny little pink pads covered his finger tips.

 _What the…?_

There was only one person he knew with hands like this, with brown hair, and… Bakugo dreadfully lowered his gaze to the uncomfortably sized melons weighing down his chest. Boobs? His hands hovered around his - her - the chest that was very much not his!

" _WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUCK!"_

 _—_

Uraraka woke, startled, to the sound of her bedroom door being thrown open. There was a pause, in which Uraraka pushed herself up, clenching her eyes shut as pain shot through her head. _What happened…?_ she wondered as feet stomped over to the side of her bed and two hands curled around the collar of her shirt.

"O-OI!"

Before she could process anything, Uraraka found herself being throttled and screamed at by a woman, making her headache even worse.

"Wake the fuck up!"

Uraraka blinked her eyes, reaching up and grabbing the woman's wrists.

"S-Stop," she gasped, tightening her grip as she tried to get a grasp on her surroundings. "What's going on?!" Uraraka found herself being shoved back and landed against the pillows with an 'oof'. Shaking her head, she sat back up and opened her eyes to see who woke her so violently.

She blinked once. Twice. Three times, trying to make sure she wasn't seeing things. There, standing over her with a menacing stare was… "Me?!"

The other her growled. "So, it is you, round face!"

Round face? Uraraka furrowed her brow, recognizing the insulting nickname instantly. Only one person was mean enough to call her that. "Ba-Bakugo…?" She asked, almost scared to know the answer.

There was an angry twitch in her look-a-like's brow. "Who the fuck else!"

Uraraka flinched, hearing the venom come so naturally from her own voice. "What - why…?" Uraraka paused, pressing a hand to the column of her throat, realizing that her voice was not her own. Her voice was deeper than she was used to. Swallowing thickly, she felt the Adam's apple in her throat that had never been there before.

 _No…_

Uraraka threw the sheets aside and stared down at the black sweatpants and white t-shirt that covered a body that did not belong to her. She reached up, her hands patting the ash-blond spikes that covered her head.

 _No way…_

Once again, she cast her eyes up at her own body that stood, seething before her as realization slapped her hard across the face.

"I'm…I'm you…" She whispered in a voice that was not her own.

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **End**


	2. Switched!

**I must say, I'm quite pleased with how many people seem to be enjoying this story! I know the first chapter was kind of short, not a whole lot to go off from, but here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy the body switching chaos as it blossoms into a young romance! ;)**

 **Remember to let me know how you're liking it! I love hearing my readers thoughts and opinions! Without further ado...**

 **~SweetSugarStand**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Switched!**

"No fucking shit, Sherlock!" Bakugo spat venomously, annoyed with how long it took her to figure it out. Granted, it took him several minutes to let his misfortune sink in, but his patience didn't stretch far enough to give her the same consideration right now. Seeing his body sit there with that dopey, clueless expression infuriated him beyond all reason. "What I want to know is, why the hell are you in my body?"

Uraraka stared up at him incredulously. "How on earth should I know? I'm just as surprised as you are." She stared down at her calloused hands, opening and closing her fingers into tight fists. Bakugo watched as she narrowed her red eyes, brow creasing in concentration. "That fight… one of the villains must have had a body switching quirk or something!" She exclaimed, balling her hands into tight fists at her sides and made some sort of accomplished expression on her face.

"Obviously!" Bakugo shrieked, then clamped his mouth shut and cringed at how high pitched his voice came out. He didn't need her stating the damn obvious. He needed solutions. "Gah, damn it. We need to reverse it. Now." He could not go through the rest of his life as fucking air head over here. He was going to be the number one hero, meaning that he didn't have time to play around like this!

"But how?" Uraraka asked. She didn't want to go through her life in Bakugo's body any more than he wanted to be in hers, but she could hardly even remember what happened to cause this in the first place. "What do you remember?"

Bakugo clicked his tongue at her. He glared at the hardwood floor, his arms crossed, and teeth gritted as he tried to force his memory to come back. After a long moment, he confessed, "Not a lot." It was strange; Bakugo always considered himself to have an exceptional memory. How could he not remember something as critical as this?! Angrily he began pacing the floor, his stomping impeded by the lightness of Uraraka's tiny feet.

 _"Die!" Bakugo cackled as he blasted the ugly crocodile bastard in the back before he could whip up a mudslide toward Kaminari and Kirishima. He fired off several mini blasts, changing his trajectory in midair and safely propelled himself away from the muck surrounding the enemy._

 _"Thanks man!" Kirishima called._

 _"Our quirks are no good against this guy!" Kaminari whined, acknowledging their disadvantage. The mud acted like a protective layer to keep his lightning bolts at bay, while Kirishima couldn't even get near the villain with how dense his quirk made him. He had nearly sunk straight into the mud when they first came to help out._

 _Bakugo smirked at the praise from his friends for saving their helpless asses, his ego flaring. "Get the hell out of the way then! I'll kill this ugly fucker myself!" Several mini explosions crackled in his palm to emphasize how fired up he was. Just as Bakugo readied himself to make some fried gator tail, a jagged floor of ice shot past him and froze the mushy ground, effectively cooling the air around them. Bakugo whipped his head around to see Todoroki skating into action on_ ** _his_** _fight. "You icy-hot bastard, get outta my way!"_

 _Todoroki spared Bakugo a momentary glance, ignoring his outbursts. They had all grown used to the hotheaded Bakugo and his dislike for sharing the limelight._

 _Bah, whatever! As long as it wasn't that loser Deku trying to show him up with his borrowed quirk. He had long since come to terms with the fact that All Might had made the piss poor decision of picking that shit nerd Deku to be his successor and inherit One-for-All. Out of respect for All Might and understanding the gravity of the situation, Bakugo swore to protect their secret. It didn't matter anyway. Deku could have his borrowed power and aim for the top, but Bakugo vowed to make it there with his own power. It didn't matter what that Deku did, he was going to surpass him, and All Might, and anyone else who dared try to think they were better than him._

 _As if things weren't going just peachy enough already, a typhoon-like wind shot out of the other villain in several strong pulses. Bakugo was nearly knocked off his feet by the first blast. He heard a surprised yell and turned just in time to catch Uraraka's ass with his face on the second pulse of wind. Bakugo landed flat on his back and shot his arm out, catching the weightless girl by the arm before she blew away. "The fuck, Round Face?!" Bakugo screamed. "Cancel your damn quirk!" He quickly curled his back to the wind, bracing himself as he wrapped Uraraka in his arms and shielded her from the gusts of wind. Fuck. She was going to pay for that later!_

 _Uraraka pressed her fingertips together. "Release!" She exclaimed breathlessly, returning her weight. The wind stopped suddenly and Bakugo all but shoved the gravity manipulator away from him. He looked around to see Eraser Head with his hair sticking up straight in the air, meaning he must have cancelled out the villain's quirk to give them a momentary advantage._

 _"Shit," Bakugo grunted, feeling the earth soften beneath him. That wind gust had given gator-face over there enough time to recuperate from his explosions and Todoroki's ice blast. He jumped away from the bubbling mud as it began to shift and swirl around the enemy, creating a whirlpool of mud. "Enough fucking around!" Bakugo yelled. He looked over at Uraraka. "ROUND FACE, get your fat ass over here!"_

 _He saw he color of her cheeks flush bright red at his insult and heard her yell something about not being so rude as she jogged over to him. Whatever, he could say whatever he wanted about her after saving her. "Use your stupid quirk on me."_

 _Uraraka blinked at him. "What?"_

 _Ugh, did he really need to repeat himself? "Clean the gunk out of your ears and do as I say. Don't release it until I tell you," Bakugo snapped. Confused, but smart enough not to test Bakugo's patience a second time, Uraraka placed her glowing fingertips on his shoulder._

 _Instantly he felt all his weight suddenly vanish. Perfect. Bakugo launched himself at an angle, floating above the whirling mud pool below where Gator-Face was currently trying to unsuccessfully sling mud at Todoroki. It worked as a good distraction. As soon as he was far enough overhead, Bakugo gave Uraraka the signal. "NOW, ROUND FACE!"_

 _Uraraka pressed her fingers together and breathed, "Release!"_

 _Bakugo helped gravity out and propelled himself downward with an explosion, rotating his body at high speed. He let off several large scale explosions, all leading into one gigantic impact straight on top of Gator-face's head. "Howitzer-Impact! DIE!" Bakugo was thrown back by the impact. He rotated mid air and was pleased to see that Todoroki picked up on his plan. Ice covered the baked mud from his explosion, giving Bakugo a foothold, albeit a bit slippery, for his landing. The ice crawled across the battle field and entrapped the unconscious enemy in a shell of thick ice with only his head sticking out._

 _"Ha!" Bakugo strutted over to a relieved Uraraka and a rather stoic Todoroki._

 _"Thank goodness that worked," Uraraka breathed, smearing some ash on her cheek. Internally, Bakugo noted that he probably should have been a little more careful with how close his classmates were for an attack like that, but he had been controlled enough to make sure no one would actually die - including Gator-Face._

 _"Tch." Bakugo clicked his tongue, raising his chin. "Of course it worked, Cheeks."_

 _Todoroki looked from Bakugo to Uraraka and gave a simple nod of his head. "Good work. We should go help the others."_

 _Bakugo felt an urk of irritation. "Don't tell me what to do, Icy-Hot!"_

 _"…Must you call me that?"_

 _Looking ahead though, Bakugo noticed there was no need to hurry. Thanks to the number of hands helping out and Eraser Head nullifying the enemy's quirk, they had already begun apprehending the second villain. He saw Deku receiving pats on the back, most likely for being the one to punch the enemy's lights out. Psh. How overrated._

 _Todoroki went ahead first, jogging back to the group while Bakugo took his time walking back, wondering why Uraraka chose to match his pace and walk two feet away from him. He shot a red glare in her direction as she opened her mouth._

 _Unfazed, the girl grinned up at him and made a 'V' sign with her hands. "I didn't get to say thanks for earlier. You really helped me out back there when you caught me."_

 _Receiving a compliment really shouldn't be as difficult as it was for Bakugo. All he needed to say was 'you're welcome' and be done with it, but instead he strung along the most insulting thing he could think of, "Don't expect me to save your ass every time there's trouble, Round Face." And then, as an after thought, he tacked on a quiet, "I know you're better than that."_

 _He didn't like the way she was grinning at him and tore his gaze away to stare in the other direction._

 _A tremor shot through the earth, freezing Bakugo in place. He looked at Uraraka, who looked back at him. Together, they whipped their heads around to see the ice Todoroki had summoned beginning to crack and split._

 _"Fuck," was all Bakugo said as the shell of ice exploded, sending shards flying straight for them. Bakugo grabbed Uraraka by the arm, shoving her behind him as he blasted the ice away with a fiery explosion. The only drawback was that the smokescreen caused by his explosion prevented them from noticing the fissure splitting the ground in their direction. The ground split and softened. Bakugo felt his leg get drawn in by the muck. A fast splashing sound from up ahead alerted him to their approaching enemy just before a nasty looking crocodile jaw came snapping through the smoke at his face. Bakugo blew a small scale explosion into its gaping mouth, sending it flying backwards. "Shit," he cursed as the muck grabbed at his feet, making it hard to move._

 _A gentle hand grabbed his shoulder. "Blast up!" Uraraka told him. She levitated above the ground and Bakugo instantly knew what she had in mind. He grunted at her not to give him orders, but complied. His explosion weakened the mud around his legs and allowed them to gain enough force to go air-bound._

 _Strange… Gator-Face didn't seem to be pursuing them? Deciding to figure it out when they landed, Bakugo used small explosions to direct them to stable ground and nodded for Uraraka to release her quirk. Just as Uraraka muttered a soft, 'Release' and they began to descend, the strong typhoon winds from the villain Eraser Head captured earlier kicked back up again. It then became perfectly clear why Gator-Face stopped coming after them. He went and disrupted the rest of the group to free his partner while everyone's guard was down._

 _"DAMN IT!" Bakugo roared as the wind caught them mid fall and sent them flying backwards toward the tree line. Bakugo clenched his eyes and curled his body around Uraraka's smaller frame, bracing them for impact. The force of the wind sent them flying through several thick branches; twigs and leaves scratched at his arms and legs. Somewhere in the fall, Bakugo recalled hitting his back against a particularly thick branch that stopped their fall. Uraraka was knocked from his ams and he fell at an angle, breaking through several weaker branches before a bush cushioned his fall._

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck…Uraraka?" Bakugo snapped, ignoring the pain shooting through his entire body. Where'd she fall to? Sucking in a deep breath, Bakugo attempted to move. Thankfully, nothing felt broken. The sound of a branch snapping froze Bakugo. Part of him hoped it was Uraraka, but he knew it wasn't. Before he could get to his feet, a thick, calloused hand came from behind him and slapped him on the forehead._

 _Pain. Burning hot pain seared through his forehead, paralyzing him. Gritting his teeth, Bakugo forced his eyes to open and saw a dark figure looming over him, his pearly whites stretched into a large grin. "Uraraka…" The figure drawled. Bakugo noticed eyes of gold glowing down at him beneath the hood. His vision became blurry as something white hot crawled through his veins. "Uraraka…" The figure repeated slowly. His eardrums began to throb as a pressure built inside him._

 _Bakugo heard a loud scream and it took him a moment to realize that the sound was coming from his own lips. His voice faded and Bakugo felt his body slump into the bush beneath him, numb to the thorns pricking into his sides. The last thing he heard before his world went dark was the echo of Uraraka's name…_

Bakugo finished explaining his memory of the events prior to waking up this morning in the wrong body. Uraraka let her jaw hang agape at the information she took in. Bakugo gave her an extra couple seconds before finally snapping, "Close my damn jaw, you're makin' me look stupid."

Uraraka snapped 'her' mouth closed, her back straightening at being scolded. "I don't remember anything like that," she confessed. "I remember everything up until we crashed through the trees. I think a branch hit my head and I blacked out instantly…" That wasn't to say she didn't have a similar experience. Who knew how this mysterious quirk really worked in the first place? Taking a deep breath, she looked up at her body inhabited by Bakugo. "I don't think we're going to be able to break this quirk on our own. We should check in with Aizawa-sensei and let him know what happened to us. Maybe they caught the guy who did this."

Part of him didn't want to break it to her that he doubted they caught the third villain, considering none of them even knew he was there to begin with, but he bit his tongue. At the very least, she was right. As badly as his pride wanted to keep this a secret and quietly reverse what was done to them, he had to admit that they needed help.

Glancing to the left, Bakugo saw the alarm on his bedside table read 7:53 A.M. People would be rousing soon, if they weren't already. He'd rather slip out now, as fast as they could, and get to Aizawa before anyone got in their way and noticed them scouring the campus together.

"Lets go then. Move your ass, Round Face. We're going now!" Bakugo barked. He spun on Uraraka's heel, stomping out of the bedroom with wide, purposeful strides.

 _—_

Now? Right now?! Uraraka's eyes widened in horror as she watched Bakugo stomp her body out of the bedroom in nothing but a pair of short pink pajama shorts and a white tank top trimmed in matching pink. The words "Cat Nap" with a sleepy black kitten in a night cap printed across her chest. "Bakugo, wait!" Uraraka hissed, jumping out of bed and running after her body.

Thankful for Bakugo being at least somewhat decently dressed (curiously, in the back of her mind, she wondered who had changed them out of their uniforms), Uraraka chased Bakugo to the common area, relieved to see that no one had come down from their rooms yet. Bakugo's long legs helped her cover more ground faster and she managed to catch him just as he curled his fingers around the door handle to escape.

"No!" She exclaimed, grabbing Bakugo by the wrist and pulling him away from the door.

Bakugo shot her a heated glare that lost its effect in her softer features. He was far less menacing when wearing her face. "What the hell? We don't have any time to waste."

Uraraka knew he wanted to hurry. Hell, she did too, but she was not going to let him show off her legs in those revealing shorts! She didn't even let her legs go bare with her school uniform! "You can't go out dressed in that!" Uraraka scolded him.

"The hell I can't!" Bakugo rebelled, trying to yank his arm back, growing even more frustrated when he couldn't break her hold on him.

That's right, Uraraka noted, Bakugo is pretty strong, isn't he? Even without his quirk, Bakugo trained his body to it's physical peak. She was suddenly hyper aware of the muscles flexing beneath her rough, calloused skin. She was stronger. Taking advantage of her newfound strength, Uraraka grabbed Bakugo around the waist and threw the smaller, lighter figure over her shoulder with ease. "Ha!" She exclaimed victoriously.

Bakugo screamed and thrashed around in Uraraka's hold. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you fuck-stick! Screw this weak ass body. Put me down, now! Put me down!"

Uraraka held tight, smirking at the discovery that her tiny little fists did little to effect Bakugo's strong, muscular back. "Ha. Throw a tantrum all you want! I'm not letting you go out until you change into something more appropriate."

"Gaaaaaa-!" Bakugo's frustrated scream stopped suddenly and Uraraka felt him go rigid in her hold.

"Huh…?" She murmured, confused by his sudden silence. "You finally give up, huh?" Honestly, she'd been expecting way more of a fight from him, but this unexpected submission was more than welcome.

"Uh…Bakugo…What are you doing with Uraraka?"

The smirk that stretched across Bakugo's cheeks quickly faded as Uraraka heard Kirishima's voice from the other side of the common area. Slowly, she turned, heart thudding loudly in her ears. There, standing on the other side of the room was Kirishima with at least half of their classmates peeking their heads in with a mixture of curiosity and concern etched on their confused faces.

One, very Bakugo-like word echoed through Uraraka's mind.

 _Fuck_.

* * *

 **End Chapter 2.**


	3. Fake it Till You Make it!

**Chapter 3 - Fake It Till You Make It**

Uraraka felt Bakugo dig his nails into her back as he fisted her shirt tightly between angry hands. This was not good. Sparing a quick glance at her body, Uraraka took a deep breath and channeled her inner Bakugo - or what she thought he might do in a situation like this.

Cranking her head back, Uraraka gave Kirishima her chin. "Ha? Who the hell do you think you are to ask me what I'm doing?! Fuck off, hard head!"

Uraraka felt Bakugo whip his head toward her, his jaw slack with surprise. Uraraka gave him a quick glance. That was okay, right?

It was going to have to be for now. Keeping up her act, Uraraka assumed the identity of Bakugo. She squared her shoulders, puffed her broad chest, and stomped toward the crowd with 'Uraraka' slung over her shoulder. That's right. She was Bakugo. King Explosion Murder. She had to be mean and nasty, and no one could tell her otherwise! Or something like that…

In several long strides, Uraraka came to stand eye to eye with Kirishima. His red eyes filled with confusion and uncertainty. "Woah, man…chill out." His lips curled into a nervous smile and emitted a low chuckle. "Just…surprised to see you with Uraraka like that. What happened?"

 _Thats right_ , Uraraka realized. Kirishima was the closest to Bakugo; probably one of the few he actually considered a friend. How did he treat him usually? She wasn't around frequently enough to know exactly how close they were, but she did know enough about Bakugo to know he never backed down or showed any sign of weakness. She just had to get through in the most Bakugo way possible.

"None of your business," Uraraka decided to say. "Now move, you're in the way. I'm dropping Round Face back off in her room until she comes to her senses and puts something decent on before she runs outside with her ass hanging out." She jabbed a thumb toward the pink rump facing them for emphasis.

Perhaps she said a little too much, Uraraka realized, feeling Bakugo kick her in the thigh after her explanation. She was trying here! This much was his fault anyway for making such a fuss earlier. She was grateful that he kept his explosive mouth shut for now though.

"O-oh…" Kirishima nodded, his cheeks turning light pink as his eyes followed where her thumb pointed.

Asui and Yaoyorozu approached after Kirishima nervously stepped aside. Not wanting to become part of the accumulating tension, Kaminari, Tokoyami, Mina, and Jiro slipped past them into the common area. "Bakugo, we can take Uraraka back to her room from here," Yaoyorozu said, holding her hand out to take Uraraka from him. "It'll be more proper if we do it."

Uraraka hesitated. Part of her would definitely prefer if Yaoyorozu and Tsu kept an eye on her body to avoid suspicions if 'Bakugo' were to disappear into her room with her to change, but at the same time she didn't know how Bakugo would behave with the girls if she left his side.

The last thing she needed was him making an even bigger production in her body.

"Bakugo," Uraraka heard him say. "Put me down. I'll go with Fr-…" He coughed, hiding his insult and corrected himself, "Tsu and Yaomomo."

 _Seriously?_ Bakugo's unexpected cooperation surprised her, but told her that he must have calmed down enough to realize how delicate their situation really was. Against her better judgement, Uraraka decided to trust him. She put Bakugo back on his feet and nudged him toward the girls. "Fine by me. Take this deadweight off my hands already," Uraraka huffed, crossing her arms.

Yaoyorozu wrapped an arm around Bakugo's shoulders and began steering him back toward the girls dorms.

"Bakugo!" Iida exclaimed, stomping up next in line to confront the abrasive teen, his karate-chop arms in full swing despite it being first thing in the morning.

 _Oh no_ , Uraraka silently whined bracing herself for an earful. Only half listening to Iida's lecture about appropriate vs non-appropriate male/female contact and handling of these situations, Uraraka caught a glimpse of chocolate brown eyes staring back at her before vanishing around the corner.

—

"Wow, Ochaco," Tsu said as soon as they were safely out of earshot, "that certainly was surprising. Ribbit."

"I'll say," Yaoyorozu agreed. She walked slightly ahead of the other two, leading the way in a red t-shirt and a pair of matching red and white checkered pajama pants. Her black hair was left down from her characteristic pony tail and brushed against her shoulders as she walked. She cast a glance over her shoulder and frowned. "Are you feeling okay? I can't believe you'd try to go out in such a hurry dressed like that."

 _No_ , Bakugo thought bitterly to himself, _I am not okay._ He would be doing a lot better if they stopped running their mouths and just left him alone. He wanted to shout at them to mind their own damn business, but bit down on his tongue to keep his insults from flying.

After a moment, Bakugo realized the two girls were still waiting for him to reply and reluctantly choked out a simple, "I'm fine."

Tsu hummed beside him unconvinced. "Uraraka, I know he's our classmate, but you should be more careful around Bakugo, ribbit."

Now that surprised him. Bakugo glanced down at the shorter, frog-like female and arched a brow. "Why?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" Tsu croaked.

"Bakugo is foul-mouthed and cruel. Not to mention, he can hardly hold a conversation for more than a couple seconds without screaming out death threats. While I can acknowledge his abilities, I cannot condone his behavior toward his fellow classmates," Yaoyorozu ratted off.

Tch. What did she know? Though Bakugo couldn't deny he had the urge to scream a couple obscenities right now just listening to her. Did that make her right? The fuck if he cared. Bakugo resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the pampered princess and did his best to ignore her.

"Besides," she continued, "even though he says he was helping you, who knows what his true intentions were? You should keep your guard up around him."

Hah?! Bakugo snapped his head around, an angry stare in his eyes. Is that what they thought of him? He ached to feel the warm glow of his palms and the crackle of explosives ready to detonate. He didn't have a single interest in Round Face, or any of their classmates, for that matter. Even if he did, he wasn't some sort of sick fuck that would actually do something like that!

"Ochaco?" Tsu tipped her head to the side, confused by the anger etched on her face. "Ribbit?"

Seething, Bakugo gritted his teeth and forced a rather stiff smile onto Uraraka's lips. "You…" Bakugo took a deep breath, containing his anger. What would Uraraka say? He really had no idea. He hardly ever interacted with the girl! He recalled the image of her battered and bruised face as she challenged and pushed him during their fight at the Sports Festival, refusing to give up even when her body had quit on her. He remembered her sitting behind him in class, confronting him, unafraid, about his attitude toward Deku.

Bakugo acknowledged that he had no idea what Uraraka thought of him, but for some reason, he hoped it wouldn't be in the same opinion these two had of him. With that in mind, he tossed his chestnut brown hair over his shoulder and snapped, "If that's your opinion of Bakugo, then you clearly don't know him at all!"

Judging by the slack jawed stares Tsu and Yaoyorozu were giving him, he figured that was probably _not_ the kind of response Uraraka would have given them.

Perhaps it was a bit too heated.

Perhaps he shouldn't stomp his way past them to Uraraka's room, stare at them from the door way, and declare, "I can get changed on my own," and shut the door in their faces.

Perhaps that wasn't very Uraraka-like at all, but he did it anyway.

 _"What got into her…?"_

Bakugo heard the two mutter in confusion outside the door before walking away. That could have gone better. Grunting, Bakugo rummaged through Uraraka's closet, looking for something to wear. It was all so…so girly.

Considering it was her closet, he figured anything he picked would be fine. Unconcerned with being entirely fashionable for what would hopefully be his last hour in her body, Bakugo pulled a red and white U.A. hoodie out of the closet, a pair of jean shorts, and a plain white T-shirt.

That's where things got complicated.

Bakugo realized that in order to change, he was quite literally going to need to undress Uraraka's body. For some reason, Yaoyorozu's words came back with a harsh sting. He scrunched his eyes shut and huffed, "This is not my fault," as he began peeling away at her pajamas. He tugged her shirt on over his head and nearly killed himself while trying to get his feet into the leg holes of her shorts, wondering why he was even bothering to save her this shred of decency.

Once all her important parts were covered, Bakugo opened his eyes and was relieved to see he did it right the first time. He shrugged on the oversized U.A. Hoodie and ruffled his fingers through her chestnut bob. _Soft_ …

Shaking his head, Bakugo retreated from the room and returned to the common area. More of their dorm mates had awoken now and were mingling around the kitchen and dining area for breakfast. He was pleased to see that no one was bothering Uraraka, who had chosen to sit in an arm chair by the window. She was playing her part fairly well, with a scowl on her face and both feet kicked up using the coffee table as a foot rest.

That is, until he saw her give the most demented looking scowl to Todoroki as he passed by with a faint 'good morning,' paused with a confused look on his face, and slowly walked away. They needed to get out of there now.

Catching Uraraka's eye, Bakugo gave a simple jerk of his head and began heading for the door. Uraraka met him by the gates a minute later, allowing enough time for them to slip out separately to avoid further suspicions.

"The hell was with that stupid constipated look you were giving Icy Hot?" Bakugo asked as they walked across campus towards the school. Given the fact that Aizawa normally turned up to class in a sleeping bag, it was reasonable to assume he didn't leave the school that often.

"Did it really look that bad? I was doing my best to try and act like you." Her pout lost its effect when portrayed through his face. "I didn't think I was doing all that bad."

Bakugo shuddered. "You gotta try harder than that."

Uraraka hummed. "What happened with Tsu and Yaomomo?" She asked, making Bakugo flinch. Suddenly, a bright pink scorched across her face and she rounded on him with horror in her eyes. "Ah, that's right! You changed my body this morning, didn't you? What did you do?!"

Now she chose to realize that?! "Oi, it was _your_ idea in the first place!" Bakugo snapped, his own cheeks flaring up with a hot blush as he turned his head, glowering in the other direction. "I ain't that kinda guy, ya know!"

Bakugo shifted, feeling her scrutinizing stare on the back of his head. Quickly, Bakugo began to pick up the pace, uncomfortable with their current turn of events. "Hurry up, you idiot."

The sooner they got this over with, the better.

—

Just looking at his two young pupils put an aggravated twitch to his right eye. Had it been anyone other than these two, he might have passed it off as a sick, twisted joke at 8:30 in the morning. Sitting across from him, Uraraka Ochaco and Bakugo Katsuki had just finished explaining their rather eventful morning after _waking up in each other's bodies._

This was a goddamn nightmare.

Aizawa reached for his ugly yellow sleeping bag, wishing to fall into any hole that would keep him from having to deal with the problem before him. This was not what he had signed up for when he agreed to come teach at U.A. High.

"Sensei, please help us!" Uraraka pleaded. It was a bizarre sight, watching 'Bakugo' clap his hands together and bow his head low while begging for help. Perhaps equally bizarre was watching the sweet 'Uraraka' whack him on the back of the head and start screaming obscenities.

"The fuck are you doing? Don't beg in my body you miserable piece of shit! I ain't no weak ass pi- "

"Alright, alright already. Bakugo, shut up." Aizawa held both hands up signaling for them to stop. The two quickly quieted down, leaving Aizawa in the silence he needed to think. An exhausted sigh left his lips. "Okay, I got the gist of what happened. At least we know this was caused by a quirk, but as for undoing it…I'm afraid that's out of my capabilities."

Their reverse reactions were almost comical. Uraraka in Bakugo's body looked horror struck, while Bakugo in Uraraka's body looked ready to murder.

"I suggest we bring in Recovery Girl and All Might-"

Bakugo slammed his hands on his knees and barked, "No way! Not All Might!"

Aizawa shot him a look that told him to control his temper. "Yes, All Might. Put your pride aside, Bakugo. The man has seen a lot in his time. Perhaps he knows a solution." Seeing Bakugo still seething in protest, Aizawa tacked on, "Or would you rather be a girl forever?"

That shut him up, thank God. Bakugo pouted off to the side, crossing his arms and slumping in his chair. Aizawa preferred it to his normal bark. "Wait here…"

—

An hour later, and neither Recovery Girl nor All Might had an immediate solution for them. Bakugo was beginning to feel like the world was playing a cruel joke on them. There was no way they were the _first_ two students to have this happen to them in all their years as pros!

"What a predicament…" Recovery Girl scratched her head. She performed a medical exam and tried several safe healing remedies…all for naught. "Without knowing how this quirk operates, I'm afraid I can't suggest a viable solution," she concluded, irked at her inability to help the two students.

All Might had a look of concentration on his face making him appear more pessimistic than usual in his lanky, battered form. "I've faced one or two villains with body switching type quirks in the past, but I've never experienced or had to deal directly with the effects myself. Plus, all the ones I know of have been taken care of. I believe Recovery Girl is right. In order to solve this problem for young Bakugo and Miss Uraraka, we are going to have to locate the villain responsible." All Might turned to Bakugo. The angry blond, stuck in this feminine form, took note of the fist clenched tightly in his lap. A pang of guilt struck his core. He was causing trouble for All Might…again. "Young Bakugo, can you describe the villain you remember one more time."

Nodding his head, Bakugo complied, telling All Might and the others everything he could remember. Aizawa scratched his notes down on a scrap piece of paper.

"Alright," Aizawa said, folding the paper. "We'll get a search party out and locate this fiend as quickly as possible. In the meantime…" His bloodshot eyes hovered between Bakugo and Uraraka. "We need to decide how we're going to deal with your identity crisis."

Uraraka clapped her hands together in that signature begging pose. "Please, Aizawa-sensei, my parents will freak if they find out what happened!"

Bakugo, a bit more mildly than last time, reached over and grabbed Uraraka by the shoulder, forcing her to sit up straight. "I told you to stop begging in my body," he grunted at her. He had to agree though. "Yeah, I'd rather if my mom didn't know either…" For entirely different reasons, he was sure. She already had a shitty habit of reminding him the last two times he was cornered by villains. He didn't need to add a third encounter to her arsenal.

"If that's the case, that means that we'll need to keep your body switching on the down low," Aizawa concluded, surprisingly agreeing with their request to keep it a secret. "To be honest, it wont look very good for us, either, if word gets out. We will work as quickly as possible and will only tell key members of the staff about your unique predicament." He paused, announcing a few other factors to keep in mind. "There's also the issue of your classes. There's one month before finals. Unfortunately, we won't be able to give you two special treatment, meaning you'll have to figure out how to use each others' quirks effectively to keep up with the rest of the class."

All Might held up his hand. "That's fair, Aizawa, but I think we should cut them a little slack and take into consideration their in-class assignments. All written assignments should be easy enough to swap, at least in our classes."

Aizawa considered All Mights suggestion and nodded, deeming it reasonable. "Very well. With the exception of practical assignments, all written work handed in to All Might or myself will receive the proper grade. However, keep in mind, not everyone will know your identities are switched. I would make sure to do your best in those classes to keep your marks high."

Bakugo shot a glare over at Uraraka. He had high marks in all his classes, but the last he knew she was often seen in study and review groups with her group of friends. She better not mess up his perfect score!

"Well, do you two think you're up for it?" he asked.

Uraraka turned her head, meeting Bakugo's heated stare. His red eyes that once burned with a fiery passion now looked soft, yet determined under her control. The two turned to Aizawa and nodded their heads.

All Might stood, transforming into his muscle form. He gave them both a big thumbs up. "Thats the spirit! Rest assured, my young pupils. We heroes will find a solution to your problem in no time. Please, hang in there! Plus Ultra!" He gave them his shining grin before reverting back to his feeble form and coughing blood into his palm.

Bakugo twitched and Uraraka looked more concerned than motivated beside him.

"Yes, yes, plus ultra," Aizawa drawled. He waved the two toward the door. "You two had best hustle and finish getting ready. Class is in an hour."

Bakugo glanced at the clock on the wall seeing that they had exactly forty-five minutes to get ready for home room. Shit.

"Ah! Thank you!" Uraraka exclaimed. She quickly bowed to their teachers.

Bakugo sighed, but didn't correct her this time. Instead he tucked his thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, thanks," he muttered before following Uraraka back to the dorms. This was insane, he thought, watching her walk a couple paces ahead of him. He noticed a slight sway to his hips that he normally didn't have and twitched, not entirely aware of the bow-legged walk he was currently giving her.

They had a lot of work to do.

* * *

 **-Chapter 3 End-**

 **I'm glad to see a lot of people are enjoying my story! So, let me know - is the point of view getting confusing for anyone? I'm trying to keep it as straightforward as possible in a body-switch fic! I will refer to Bakugo in Uraraka's body as Bakugo and the accompanying pronouns as "Him, his, he." Vice Versa for Uraraka. Just keep in mind they are body swapped and the only people aware of this are Aizawa, All Might, and Recovery Girl.**

 **I also want to say thank you to everyone who had favorited, followed, and reviewed this story so far!** **Your support is awesome and I'm happy that this story has had such great reception so far! I'm sorry I can't reply to all of you, but feel free to comment or PM me with any questions and share your thoughts with me! I'll answer all questions in the closing to my chapters.**

ScribleSongs: _Thanks for your review! I guess it's 50/50, heh. My writing style tends to be to continue writing until I've reached what I feel is a good, meaty, catching ending. I like to leave my chapters on cliffhangers when possible haha. I am trying to update more frequently though. Right now I'm working on several fics and this is the only one I have being reviewed by a beta, so updates will come out based on my productivity (which has been surprisingly good lately) and my beta's editing capacity!_

 **Hope you all keep enjoying this and perhaps some of my other writings too! Until next time!**

 **~SweetSugarStand**


End file.
